14 Days
by beyondobsessed
Summary: House and Cuddy get called to a medical conference in Upstate New York for 2 weeks. It may seem like a long time, but for them, it's simply not enough. Many unexpected twists and turns will get them to realize how much they love each other.
1. Fantastic News

Dr. Gregory House was in his office, feet propped up on his desk as he watched a monster truck rally on his old worn out TV set. He was supposed to be at Clinic Duty, but he was in no mood to deal with idiots today. He shifted his concentration from the TV to his current case that was bugging him. The symptoms just didn't go along with any disease that his team could think of.

House then realized that he should probably find a better hiding spot from his boss before she found him. His office would be one of the first places she would look for him.

"HOUSE!!" a female voice yelled from the other side of his desk. He jolted in his chair, nearly falling over backwards as he kicked a pile of papers and folders all over the floor, along with his ball that came to peg Dr. Lisa Cuddy square in the head.

"Owwwww! House, what the hell was that for?" she spat at him, massaging at her left temple.

"Jesus Christ, woman, you gotta warn me before you decide to blow one like that!" he shouted as he regained his normal heart rate.

Cuddy glared at him before she spoke. "You're supposed to be in Clinic Duty," she said in her administrative voice.

"But moooooom!" he whined. "All those idiots down there either come in with a cold or an STD. You don't need my magnificent mind to figure that out."

"Yes House, but everybody is required to do Clinic hours, as magnificent as their minds are," she said.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he wheeled his chair to the right and bent over, attempting to clean up the papers that were now scattered amongst the floor.

"I'll get them," Cuddy sighed as she walked around the side of his desk and bent over to start scooping them up. House watched her ass as she moved around. When she set the pile down back on his desk, she shot him a look.

"Don't stare at my ass," she hissed before leaving his office. _Man_, he thought. _Somebody was in a bitchy mood today._

_********************************************************************************************************_

A few hours later, Cuddy was briskly walking out of one of her meetings towards her office. She had been in there for a while and just wanted to go home and pass out. As if on cue, the minute she entered her office, the phone began to ring off the hook. After a few minutes of answering calls, she finally managed to breathe and shut her eyes as she slumped down in her chair, until the phone rang seconds later again. It was about something she was completely not expecting.

Cuddy's boss had called and told her that they needed her and House in a medical conference in Upstate New York tomorrow. The first thing that had come to her mind was why House? He didn't do anything around the hospital and yet they wanted him at this conference. Turns out that Princeton-Plainsboro was the only hospital that really had a Diagnostic Medicine department and they wanted to check out the reason behind it, which was House. She wasn't sure if she was even going to be able to get him to say yes, let alone go to a conference with her for 2 weeks. It didn't need 2 weeks, but the doctors attending the conference decided to add another week on as a vacation. For Cuddy, she could use the excuse of having to go there as why she was gone and not feel guilty about leaving the hospital. Technically, she was in Upstate New York for a medical conference.

Cuddy managed to drag herself up to House's office to tell him the fantastic news. As she walked in, he was sleeping in his chair in the corner, cane resting on his lap. She smirked as she walked over and picked up the cane, gently poking him with it. He jumped awake.

"If you want to play with my cane so bad, you should have told me. I would have gladly shared it with you," he said sleepily.

Cuddy shot him her famous glare before she began to talk. "House, you and I have been called to a medical conference in Upstate New York tomorrow for 2 weeks."

"What?!" he shouted before a grin crept across his face. "They don't want you going alone. How sweet. My cane and I can keep you company. 14 days of cane fun!"

"No," she said, starting to get annoyed. "This is the only hospital with a diagnostic medicine department. They want to see the man behind it all. And being that I'm the Dean of Medicine, I have to go too."

"But I don't wanna goooo!" he whined. "Those things are so damn boring. I'd last 10 minutes before I would start shouting vagina."

"You are going," Cuddy said in her best administrative voice. "And you will not shout vagina during a lecture."

"Fine!" he huffed. "I'll go on one condition: you get the couch. My leg won't be able to last that long on one of those pieces of junk."

"Oh no you didn't!" Cuddy said in a valley girl voice. "The women always get the bed no matter how crapped up the man's leg is."

House smirked. "Maybe we could share the bed being its for such a long time and---"

"Not in this life," she cut him off. "Meet me at my house at 6 am sharp tomorrow morning. Any later and I will snap your cane in half."

"I'm not going unless I get the bed," he said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Cuddy did not feel like arguing, so she was just going to lie and pretend that she was going to take the couch.

"Fine. But you better give me the bed at some point during this little trip. Or, I could just snap your cane in half."

House faked a hurt look. "Yes mistress..." he said in a low voice. "I might need it for later use."

Cuddy glared at him again and left his office with a sigh. This was going to be fun.


	2. I Have to go Potty

**Hey Guys!!**

**I sort of forgot to add my little note in the first chapter, but then I thought that maybe you would familiarize yourself with the story before I started to babble about random stuff, so...here I am. This is a warning that as a high school student, I am VERY busy. I will try to update as soon as I can so I don't leave anyone hanging; I hate when people do that to me and I'll try my best not to. But, there will always be a cliffhanger at some point. So about this story. I had started to write another one, but it turned out horrible. I have been in Upstate New York a few times recently, and it is gorgeous there. I thought it would be a romantic place for some Huddy action. I did almost give away something, but I caught myself before I wrote it. You'll know exactly what it is once they get there. BTW: I'll try to post multiple chapters so you don't feel strained.**

**ENJOY!!**

****************************************************************************************

It was 6:15 am the next morning. Cuddy was frantically looking out her front window every 2 seconds to see if House was there yet. They were supposed to be checking in at the hotel at around 9, so they had to get on the road. About 10 minutes later, she spotted him pull up in his motorcycle, wth nothing more than his backpack.

"House, you're 25 minutes late! We're going to be late!" she yelled as she slammed the door to her house and threw her bags in the trunk of her car.

"It's not my fault the hooker wouldn't stop groping me!" he smirked. Cuddy rolled her eyes. She didn't need his sarcasm so early in the morning.

"Let's go." she ordered him. House blocked the path between her and the driver's seat.

"I want to drive," he said. "The man is supposed to drive the woman."

Normally, Cuddy would've argued with him that she should drive because of his leg, but they were already running late and she could honestly care less what he did as long as they just got on the road. She reluctantly began to walk to the passenger door.

"I hope you know I'm only doing this because we're running late and I just want to leave," she said as he was lifting his leg into the car.

"Oh really? I thought you just wanted to see my mad driving skills." he said. Cuddy sighed as he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the parkway. She took a swig of water from her giant liter sized bottle. Being in the car with House was enough to get her nervous, let alone that he was driving. Actually, it was a little more like flustered being so close to him. The water helped her calm down. Apparently Cuddy hadn't realized how flustered he makes her until about a half hour later.

***************************************************************************************

Cuddy was squirming in her seat as she swirled around the water in the 3/4 empty bottle. She had gotten so flustered that she drank a little too much liquid.

"House, please stop at the next rest stop. I have to pee," she directed him. House grinned as he caught a sign out of the corner of his eye that said "NEXT REST STOP 25 MILES". He just hoped she hadn't seen it as well, or this wasn't going to be as fun.

"Cuddy, we're late. No time to stop." he said. "I'm not the one who chugged water by the gallon because the person sitting next to me gets me too turned on to handle myself."

Her jaw dropped. Damn it. She couldn't seem to hide any emotion or feeling from him what-so-ever. But she really did have to pee. Badly.

"Please House," she moaned. "I really have to go very badly."

House smiled as they got caught in some traffic. This was going to be some show.

"Next rest stop is in 25 miles. And the look of this traffic puts us about maybe, oh, I don't know, maybe a half hour to forty-five minutes away from there," he smirked.

Cuddy just about died when she heard that. She couldn't wait that long. She crossed her legs.

"I can't wait that long. God damn it, do something!" she pleaded. House got an idea. He handed her a plastic Shop-Rite bag from his coat pocket.

"Here," he said. "I think I saw a tissue box back there somewhere, too."

She was literally going to kill him. "House, I am not peeing in a Shop-Rite bag in the back of a moving car on a highway!" she yelled.

"Fine," he said. "Pee into the water bottle or go in your pants. And by the way, I find women with wet pants very sexy." he said as he waggled his eyebrows. Cuddy had just about lost it with him. Thankfully, the traffic had begun to let up and they retuned to normal speed. She found the rest stop sign on the road.

"Get off here. NOW!!" she said in her threatening, administrative tone she only used when she was really pissed off. House obliged.

As soon as the car stopped moving, Cuddy grabbed her purse and jumped out, literally sprinting as fast as she could in her four inch stilettos. She finally found the entrance to the ladies' room, along with a mile long line. She whimpered. This line better move fast.

She waited on the line, trying to not look like a little kid who had to pee. By the time she made it semi into the restroom, she literally was about to explode. Cuddy spotted an open stall and made a beeline towards it. "THANK YOU JESUS!" she said to herself, even though she was a Jew.

Cuddy sighed in relief as she relieved herself. Right when she was about to flush, she saw a few red splotches in the water. "Shit!" she whispered a little louder than she would have liked. She'd completely forgotten she was supposed to get her period. She began to rifle through her purse in search of a tampon. When there wasn't one, she began to worry. Would she be able to last until they got there? Or, was there some in the little shop she spotted on the way in?

She quickly flushed, washed her hands and left the bathroom. House was leaning against the wall across from her, stuffing his face with a foot long from Subway. He smiled when he saw her looking frantic.

"Did we forget something?" he asked as he threw a bag at her. She opened it and peered inside. Tampons.

"House, how the hell could you have possib---,"she said, getting cut off.

"Yesterday you were really bitchy and in a mood. Plus, I saw your eyes glistening as you left Wilson's precious children's oncology ward."

She shot him a look and ran back into the bathroom to do her business. Once she was finished, they both walked back to the car together. This was just the beginning of what was about to come.


	3. SURPRISE!

**I had some free time this morning, so here's another chapter! I am so into this story myself that I can't leave it for more than a day. The surprise part is coming up! You guys might have ****to wait until Monday for another chapter because I'm having friends over for my birthday (which is on Monday!!) and god knows how long we'll be up till. Can't wait to get myself an iPod! I deserve something good for my 16th birthday!**

**And for those of you who don't know what zonked is, it is a term my friend and I like to use when somebody falls asleep and is out cold.**

**ENJOY!!**

******************************************************************************************************

After House pulled back onto the highway, Cuddy had just about used all her energy during the 2 straight days she was in the hospital and this morning after the little water incident. She was just exhausted. Knowing House was right next to her, Cuddy got comfortable and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

House looked over a few minutes later and saw that Cuddy had completely zonked out. He smiled. With her asleep, he could carry out his surprise plan perfectly. It would be even more of a surprise now.

A half hour later or so, the car pulled into its destination. House slowly got out of it and stretched before waking up Cuddy. Once he could move, he opened up the passenger door and smirked as he reached down and pinched one of her boobs. He was completely shocked when she smiled and let out a little moan. He decided he was just going to have to shake the living hell out of her.

House gently rested his hand on her shoulder and began to shake her until she woke up and screamed at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she spat sleepily.

"Trying to wake you up. I couldn't carry you in because of my leg and apparently you enjoyed attempt number one a little too much because you moaned when I pinched your funbag."

Cuddy's jaw dropped. He really did that? She thought that was part of her dream where he carried her off inside to make love. She completely came to after that comment.

"I did not!" she exclaimed.

"Did too! You even smiled!" he smirked at her.

Cuddy stepped out of the car and was at a loss of words. Standing before her was a beautiful log cabin. It was a single story, but it was huge. She looked around and saw nothing but the mountains. It was the most beautiful place she's ever been to. A narrow dirt path led away to the faint black line of a main road.

"House, where are we?" she asked, still amazed by the beauty.

"When you said we had to go to Upstate New York, I remembered that my family had a cabin out here." he said. "I thought you'd rather stay here than in some skanky hotel."

"Um, thank you. I appreciate it." she said. House has never done anything this nice for her before. She actually kind of liked it. "I love it. It's beautiful."

House popped the trunk and handed Cuddy her bags before he grabbed his backpack out of the back seat. They made their way under the little porch and he took a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the front door. What was behind it was absolutely breathtaking.

All the walls inside were log, like the outside. The living room was filled with authentic furniture that you'd only see in a cabin. Wooden framed couches with autumn colored cushions and gorgeous Native American rugs. Everything had been made out of some type of wood. House led Cuddy into a bedroom. The bedroom was even better than the living room. It had a huge king sized bed with a wooden frame in the middle, with a giant circle of wood hanging on the wall, like if you were to cut the tree width wise and make a thick coin looking circle fixture. The bedspread was a maroon down comforter and underneath was 600 count sheets. Cuddy was still at a loss for words.

"This is absolutely gorgeous, Greg. And you never use this cabin?" she babbled, not realizing she had said Greg instead of House. He had caught it, too.

"Why thank you, _Lisa._ I thought you'd like it." he smiled. "Looks like somebody has the hots for me."

Cuddy just rolled her eyes. She threw down her bags and set off to explore the rest of the cabin. There was a deck in the backyard overlooking a beautiful valley beneath them with the mountains off in the distance. There was also a hot tub and a grill, along with a few wooden lawn chairs. The most breathtaking thing was the bed that was out underneath a wooden gazebo-like thing. There was a chance for her to sleep outside and look at the stars. She walked underneath it and sprawled out onto the bed. The roof to the gazebo thing was clear, so that whoever was using the bed could look at the stars and stay dry at the same time.

Cuddy went back inside and went looking for the bathroom. The one bathroom that was there was grand. There was a jacuzzi tub and a clear shower box with 6 shower heads. It was a woman's dream come true. There were even 2 sinks for her and House to each have their own. She also spotted a guest room, which was just as beautiful as the rest of the cabin. Could this day get any better?

The kitchen was even more shocking. There was a huge fridge and a double oven, along with an island with a stainless steel sink on it. There were two four-burner stoves. It was a dream kitchen. After Cuddy looked over everything, she went over to House who was propped up on the couch watching some cartoons on the flat screen TV. She bent down and gave him a quick hug before she set off to go try out that hot tub in the yard.


	4. Not so Hot Tub

**Alright, so in Driver's Ed we were making these powerpoints for the last few chapters in the manual thing and I have like 20 minutes to kill so I felt like doing another chapter because later I'll be busy doing my birthday stuff! 16 is awesome!!! **

**And I'm sorry if I spelled uneccissary wrong...idk how to!! Microsoft Word wouldn't tell me how to spell it!**

**And I'm also sorry that it's short. Again, only 20 minutes.**

**ENJOY!!**

******************************************************************************

Cuddy found her bags in the bedroom and began to rifle through them in search of her bathing suit. Whenever she went out anywhere, she always brought it with her...you never know when you might need it.

After she finally found it buried underneath all the uneccissary junk she brought, she changed and made her way out onto the back deck. Before she got in, she hit the button for the bubbles.

The water felt really good against her stressed out body, along with the cramps she had acquired. Cuddy shut her eyes and sighed as she let the warmth of the water enwind her and the massaging bubbles work at her body.

A few minutes later, she was jolted out of her relaxation when she heard a little splash. She opened her eyes to find a wet House shaking off his head as he made his way over to her. She rolled her eyes.

"House, you really had to come in here just to annoy me?" she said.

"I thought you would have wanted to do it in the water with me!" he said sarcastically as he waggled his eyebrows. Cuddy rolled her eyes again.

"Don't even think about it. And if I even wanted to you'd have to wait a few days. You know that." she said.

"Yeah, but we could still make out." he smirked.

"Not in this life." she grumbled.

But, in fact, Cuddy would have made out with him, but her brain thank God was not processing at that moment. She was pissed when she figured out that she got her and couldn't do anything with him for a few days. She was going to have to try her best to avoid him at all costs. Which meant that she had to get out of the hot tub.

"I'm going to bed," she said as she hooked her leg on the side of the tub and hopped out. House tried to follow her.

"Hey, wait for me I want to go too!" he shouted.

"To sleep!" she shouted back as she ran inside. By the time House got out and got inside, she had already changed and locked the door to the bedroom. He sat down by the side of the door and waited.


	5. Um?

**Alright guys!**

**I literally fell off the chair when I saw like 80 reviews in my inbox...apparently you all like the story. My computer is like completely trashed and we managed to get it back on but God knows how long that will last...so I thought I would update again...it could just completely crash and not work so if I don't update, BLAME THE COMPUTER. Getting a new one soon!**

**I was reading some..er..naughty jokes on this app on my iPod touch and I thought they were completely something House would say so you'll be seeing some of those.**

***And I left out a word in the last chapter...but I'm pretty sure you all figured out what it was. Period! Like I said, I was in school and I didn't want to do any naughty stuff...plus 2 guys were sitting next to me they didn't need to see me writing about that...**

**ENJOY!!!**

********************************************************************************************

Cuddy awoke later to a cool Autumn breeze blowing in through the open window onto her. She lifted her head and snuffed in a lungful of the sweet mountain air. It was sunrise, and she could see the beautiful valley out the window. Then she realized it was quiet. Too quiet. House had to be either sleeping or up to something. She quickly dawned her robe and shuffled out of the bedroom to find House sleeping against the wall. God, how long had he been there?

Cuddy gently nudged his bad leg and he smashed his head against the wall. She almost died of laughter.

"Jesus woman, what the hell...?" he mumbled, rubbing his head. Cuddy couldn't breathe since she was laughing so hard. Once she regained her composure, she spoke.

"Oh my God, House, that was hysterical. I nudged you to wake you up and you smack you head into the wall. Classic." she said half giggly.

"That's twice you scared the crap out of me!" he said. "I will get you back."

She helped him stand up and he walked over to the computer while Cuddy went into the kitchen and got a cup of tea. When she came back, House was snickering.

"What?" she said, as she sipped her tea.

"Listen to this," he said. "A parrot swallows a Viagra tablet. His owner, disgusted, puts him in the freezer to cool off. Later when he opens the freezer, he finds the parrot sweating. 'Why are you so sweaty?' he asks. The parrot replies 'Do you know how hard it is to open the legs of a frozen chicken?'"

Cuddy was disgusted. "Ugh, House, you are disgusting." she said, making a face. She then walked out onto the deck and sat on the bed and looked out over the beautiful valley sunrise. She heard House's 3 step cadence and turned around to find him sitting down next to her. She slid over so she wasn't so close to him.

"House, you can't leave me alone for 5 seconds?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, I can't." he said. He slid closer to her, closing the gap. Cuddy was pretty much on the edge of the bed, so she couldn't move over another inch.

"House--" she began to say. He rose his hand and glided it up her cheek. She shuddered to his touch. House then began to run his hands through her hair. Cuddy couldn't move. He had some mythical power to paralyze her whenever he touched her. He pulled her closer and found her lips with his. Cuddy gasped and his tongue entered her mouth and she then fell into the kiss. House grabbed the tea from her hand and threw it over the side of the deck as he eased her down so she was laying on the bed, legs hanging off and he was half sprawled on top of her

They had a good make out session before House snaked his hands up her nightgown and glided around her body. Upon doing this, Cuddy shot up and pushed him off, as good as it felt. Her period wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't, House." she whispered before running off inside to her bedroom, practically in tears. House remained on the bed, dazed and confused. Cuddy flopped down onto the bed and just began to sob.


	6. PMS during MS

**Okayy...**

**Sorry if that ended sort of, like, suddnen. My mom kept nagging me to go onto the Dell website and I had to end in a pinch. Hopefully, I'll be able to everything clarified. The computer is still working, which means I'll still be updating!! Yayy! And I'm starting to get obsessed with this, so you'll be hearing from me a lot more.**

**Also, I write short chapters, because then if you're like me and read at 2 in the morning, you can't keep saying "One more chapter, one more chapter" if you have 2000 word chapters.**

**ENJOY!!**

*************************************************************************************

House quickly got off the bed and limped over to Cuddy's room and proceeded to go in, but she had locked the door. He felt horrible that he upset her like that. It was never his intention to do that. He loved her, and he was trying to get her to understand that, but she took it the wrong way.

He remembered that when he was younger, he had made a secret entrance into that room through the closet and into another room. House went into the spare guest room and found the secret door in the closet and pushed it open. He could see Cuddy sobbing on the bed. He crawled through the opening and quietly sat next to her, whose face was pressed into the mattress. He gently began to rub her back.

Cuddy freaked out and rolled over to find House towering above her. How the hell did he get in there?

House looked down to find her with red puffy eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. He pulled at her to signal he wanted her to sit up. When she didn't budge, he yanked her up himself and she just threw her arms around him and began to sob again.

"Cuddy, I'm sorry if I--" he got cut off. "It's not your fault, House. I overreacted." she said with a sniffle. He began to rub her back again. He felt her shuddering.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay." he whispered as she calmed herself down.

"Shit!" she yelled, startling House who began to laugh uncontrollably. Cuddy was confused as to why.

"I never thought hearing you curse would be so funny" he said, beginning to have a coughing fit.

"We're going to be late for the conference!! Get off me and go get ready!" she said.

"Have you ever heard of the parrot who swallowed a viagra--" he began.

"GO. NOW!" she said in her administrative tone. House obliged and left the room. Cuddy sighed. That was one of the nicest things he's ever done. And she screwed it up. Damn mood swings.


	7. Naughty Kiddies

**Hey Guys,**

**I am sorry about my lack of updating...busy busy busy!! This is a longer chapter and it does get a bit...um...naughty. I have a oneshot I'm working on...there are too many Huddy ideas going through my head...and yes, it wil be rated M...and I have no idea if there's gonna be any smut...yet.**

**Katheryn Mae Wilson MD: This was supposed to be like in the Adirondack Mountain area (I hope I spelled that right). I'd love if you helped out with like restaurants and maybe a few romantic areas? Thanks! You're the best!**

**And also, THE YANKEES ARE GONNA KICK PHILLIE ASS!!!**

**PS...I don't know if I like Chris Christie...he doesn't support women's rights and pre-k funds according to my friend.**

**And OMG THERE ARE CHRISTMAS COMMERCIALS!! GASP!**

**********************************************************************************

House left Cuddy in her room and proceeded to change. After throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, he went back to find her. She was in the bathroom, quickly putting on some make-up. House smirked and slowly snuck up behind her, planning his attack.

A pair of hands seized Cuddy from around the waist. "BOO!" House yelled. She screamed and slapped away his hands, which left her body with a tingly feeling.

"What the fuck?!" she screamed, trying to regulate her blood pressure.

"Apparently that's all I have to do to get Dr. Lisa Cuddy to drop an F-bomb." House grinned.

She turned to him to give him a glare and caught a glance of what he was wearing.

"House, you are not going to this lecture in jeans and a t-shirt!" she said a little too loudly.

"Er...well you see...I sort of...didn't bring a suit..." he trailed.

Cuddy disappeared into her room and came back out with a garment bag.

"Lucky you, I just happened to find this. Go put it on. We're already late as it is. NOW!" she ordered him, shoving the bag into his chest.

House mumbled a few curses under his breath and went to go put the damned thing on. A few minutes later he emerged in everything but a tie.

"Where's the tie?" Cuddy asked annoyed.

"I hate those stupid things." he whined.

"Too bad. You're putting it on." she said, holding out the tie.

House slung the tie around his neck and began to fumble around with it. Cuddy was horrified by how he had no idea how to put on a tie.

"Just let me do it!" she snapped. She quickly tied it and slid it up his neck.

"Wow Cuddy, I didn't know you were so good with your hands!" he blurted.

"That will be the only thing my hands will be doing!" she glared at him. "Come on, let's go!" she said, dragging him out of the cabin and to her car.

Cuddy shoved him into the passenger seat and shoved the keys into the ignition. She drove like a maniac.

"Whoa there James Bond! Blofeld isn't chasing us!" House yelled as she flew around a sharp turn.

After about 15 minutes of Cuddy's reckless driving, they arrived at the hall. She slammed on the brakes, causing House to flop over into her lap. She felt hot electricity shoot up her spine.

"Get off me!" she shoved his head off her and quickly hopped out of the car. She yanked a still dazed House out of the other side of the car and shoved him towards the door.

"Whoa there tiger, slow down!" House said as he suddenly stopped. "Cripples can't do the rush thing like you can!"

"We're 20 minutes late! I don't care if your leg hurts now, we have to get to the lecture!" she said, pushing him along again.

Once they finally made it in, Cuddy checked their names in and they walked into the lecture, grabbing the first seats in the way back to avoid disrupting the doctor talking, Dr. Neil Brody. The only light was the lights on the stage shining down on Brody, making the area they were in nearly invisible.

House took out his gameboy and began to play as Cuddy pulled out her laptop and began tapping away. After a half hour, House got bored with his game and shut it off. Cuddy had also slowed her tapping.

It had been a few days since they first arrived at the cabin. He knew that Cuddy was on the pill and her periods only lasted a day-ish, so she should be finished by now. He made sure she wasn't paying attention before he slowly inched his right hand onto her thigh.

Cuddy shot out of her concentration when she felt her thigh tingling. House's hand had slipped onto it. She slapped it away and glared at him. He shot her a smile.

She sighed and put her laptop away. This Brody guy had started talking about things she knew already.

House once again rested his hand on her thigh.

"House, knock it off!" she whispered, feeling her whole leg heat up.

"I'm not doing anything!" he whispered back loudly, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Cuddy pretended to look for something that had dropped on the floor. House had to take his hand back. She grabbed her phone from her purse on the ground next to her.

"I found it" she said, waving the phone in his face. Everyone, satisfied they were whispering about the lost phone, re-aimed their concentration back onto the doctor.

Cuddy leaned back in her chair and watched Dr. Brody. House put his hand back on her thigh. She wasn't going to argue with him anymore. If he wanted to rest his hand there, then he could. He grinned. Step 1 complete.

After a couple mintes, he began to glide his hand around her thigh. He felt her leg tense and slowly relax. He then snaked his hand underneath the hem of her skirt and began to caress her inner thigh. She gasped and slapped her hand down over his, and shot him a glare. This was not the right time for him to be feeling her up. It was never a good time to feel her up..._as much as I like it, I can't let him...I'd completely lose it.._.

A moan escaped Cuddy's mouth. House had managed to dive back in when she was lost in her fantasy. Heads once again snapped in their direction. She quickly scratched at her leg.

"Are you alright, darling?" he smirked.

"I am now. I think there's a mosquito bite on my leg; it's really itchy." she glared at him again.

The people slowly turned back around. House hadn't removed his hand from her thigh. He went up farther this time, feeling the red satin thong she was wearing. She bit her lip, trying to hold back any noises she might make. He cupped her heat and began to push a finger through the warm moist fabric. She silently gasped and involuntarily ground into his hand. He grinned and took her hand, which was squeezing the life out of the armrest and placed it over is groin. She immediately got turned on, and began to knead at him through his dress pants, which he looked utterly gorgeous in. He stifled a moan.

House felt her wetness through the thong and slipped his finger underneath it into her moist folds. She bucked into his hand and moaned, quickly covering it with a cough. She felt his hardened member through the pants, unzipped them and dug around until she held him in her hand. He had to hold back, fear for exploding upon the contact. This caused him to brush over her clit. She involuntarily jerked at his hand. He then began to rub at it. Cuddy had to shut her eyes and lean against the chair to avoid just jumping him right there. She stroked his thick throbbing length. He moaned a few times and fake sneezed before going harder on her. She felt herself coming and scraped her nails up his shaft. They came together, his milk squirting all over the front of his pants. They both took their hands back. House licked his fingers and Cuddy gulped as he slid them in and out of his mouth. She shoved him back into his pants and zipped them back up before fixing her skirt.

The applause around the room signaled the end of the lecture, and they quickly clapped and beelined for the doors. They had to get out of there before things got out of hand...well, actually it already sort of did...they had to get out before Cuddy gave him a lap dance...


	8. Hit Me Baby One or more Times!

**OMG GUYS**

**I am really sorry about my lack of updating...but on the positive side, the longer you wait, the more you know that I have a life. Plus, I've been kind of upset over the past two House episoded and I haven't been myself...last week's was probably the most negative one I've seen...And every time Lucas and Cuddy were in the same room, I would like cover my face and crawl into a hole...that is one nasty sight...but the one funny moment that kept me from killing myself (not literally) was Wilson..."I NEED...PANTS!!" LOL3333. And then House tells Cuddy he is still interested in starting something with her and she runs away...he should've damn kissed her while they were dancing...and then he gets his entire team back except for Cameron...anyone want to start a bet on how long she can stay away from House (like they do in the hospital!!)? My money is on a month's worth of episodes. She won't be gone for long...but we all knew the Chase/Cameron wedding wouldn't last long...**

**Anyway, on a better note, I have a chappie!! This is take 3, believe it or not. The first one I completely just was hyper and it did not go where I wanted it to, the second one was this one FINISHED and I went to go upload it and I realized I left out something I wanted to add at the end (you'll see) and I went back and I had forgotten to hit the save button...so I had to start from like halfway again. Hopefully this will help us all get through this negativity together and things will begin to turn around and they'll kill Lucas. HUDDY 4EVER 3333333333333**

* * *

House and Cuddy pulled up to the cabin, parking in the poorly made rocky dirt road. Both of them managed to cool off after the "lecture grope" and resumed their normal lives, as if nothing ever happened. They got out of the car and as Cuddy rummaged around her purse for the key, standing out on the porch, and House came up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist. She yelped and flipped around to find his lips mere inches from hers. Her breath caught in her throat. She stared into those gorgeous blue eyes which were twinkling under the now setting sun. He slowly leaned down and placed his lips on hers ever so gently. She melted into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then prodded at her closed lips with his tongue, seeking entry so he could explore Cuddy Cave. She let him get into her mouth and she returned the favor, wanting to see what had changed in Fort House over the years.

Cuddy stuck one hand into her purse and grabbed the key, her face still in House's mouth. She slid it into the lock and opened the door, both of them stumbling in, and before she could close it, she felt herself being slammed into it. House started to pull at her jacket as his cane clattered to the mahogany wood floor. He began to pull them in the direction of the master bedroom, bashing into, well, everything while their shirts were being torn off. A shirtless House and bra clad Cuddy finally made it into the bedroom. They fell onto the bed in a heap.

Somehow Cuddy managed to get on top and she straddled House as they made out, hands roaming to everywhere. House grunted as he flipped them over; he was now on top. He began to lick and suck at her neck, receiving moans and gasps of pleasure from her. He then began to trail a line of kisses down to the twins seated perfectly in a red lacy bra. He kissed the visible skin and reached under her, fumbled with the clasp, and yanked the bra clean off. House pulled her left nipple into his mouth and began to suck hard at it, and then did the same to the right one. Cuddy moaned.

He grazed his fingers over her stomach before kissing a trail down to the top of her pants. She sucked in a loud breath as he did so. He unbuttoned them, and slid them off in one sweep and stared down at her. The Dean was underneath him in nothing but a...very nice red silky thong. He mentally took pictures before skimming her inner thighs with his mouth and winced as his hard member pressed into the mattress. House cupped her warm, moist silky heat, causing Cuddy to wriggle beneath him. He began to knead at her painfully slow. She bucked hard at him and moaned.

House slid a finger under the fabric, brushing along the lush curls he found there until he found her folds. She grunted as he plunged a finger into her. His thumb then began to push at her clit. She moaned and gasped as she felt pleasure begin to build up inside her, bucking into his hand. She needed him. NOW.

Cuddy whimpered as he took his hand away from her.

"House...pleaaaseee," she panted as she grabbed at his tented crotch. He grunted. She unzipped him and began to stroke and caress at his length. He moaned before smacking her hand away. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled of her panties the same time she pulled off his pants. He pulled the blanket around them so she couldn't see it. He didn't want her to see it.

House shimmied off his boxers before resting between her legs. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his length against her opening, causing her to buck at him. He pulled back. Cuddy shot him a glare before grabbing him and pulling it at her. He slowly entered her so she could adjust to his size. Once he was completely in, he started up a slow rhythm. She moaned.

"Harder!!!" she yelled. He picked up his pace a little bit.

"Harder!!" she yelled again. He moved fast.

"HARDER" she screamed. He gave up and thrust into her with all he had. He slipped his hand between the two of them and rubbed at her clit. She cried in pure ecstasy.

He felt her walls begining to constrict around him. "OHHH GREGGG!" she screamed, bucking hard up into him and arching her back. House couldn't hold back any longer and shot his seed deep inside of Cuddy. They both remained in rhythm until he fell down on top of her. They just lay there for a while until their breathing returned to normal and the endorphines in their brains were able to go down enough for them to acutally talk. He rolled off her and lay on his back, hands behind his head.

"WOW" House said. "Apparently somebody likes MiniG."

She shot him a glare before getting up, swishing her naked ass at him.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, where do you think you're going?" he sat up, mesmorized at the sight of her naked ass. He enjoyed it a little...um...too much.

"I have to pee," she called as she shut the bathroom door.

House sat there for a minute before a giant grin crept across his face. He had an idea. He pulled his bum leg over the edge of the bed and limped over to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against it. Good. She was still on the toilet. And she left the door unlocked. He began the countdown to himself.

5.....

4.....

3.....

2.....

1.....

BAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!! He smashed open the door and Cuddy, who was still doing her business, screamed and glared at House. Once she caught glimpse of what was between his legs, a smirk found its way onto her face and her eyes hungrily eyed him, filled with lust. House was hard. And up, for that matter.

She slowly got up, wiped herself, and flushed before she jumped onto him and attacked his mouth. The sight of Cuddy touching herself was a pleasure for him, and he picked her up around his waist and stumbled into the shower. He reached out and fumbled with the knobs until a stream of steamy hot water poured down on them. The clear glass walls of the shower box steamed up and you couldn't see what was happening in there if you tried.

House began to grab at her clit, receiving a moan from Cuddy and an involuntary buck. She grabbed at his hardened member and they caressed at each other until they couldn't hold back. House lifted her leg and pounded into her with all he had. The sound of wet skin smashing against each other filled the room. He grabbed at her clit again and kneaded at it until she screamed and her walls shook and clamped onto him. The pressure was overwhelming, and he emptied himself into her before they both slid down the tile and cuddled together at the bottom, laying there under the warmth of the water, just happy to be together.

* * *

**God created the world in 6 days. On the 7th day, our sabbath, he rested. But what the bible didn't tell you was that I snuck in while he was passed out on the couch and CREATED SMUT!!! And that is why, fellow fanfiction readers, we still have smut today. How do you think Adam and Eve discovered what they could do to themselves to feel pleasure? And how do you think they figured out that they could do it with each other??? The tree she was supposed to not take fruit from was a libito increaser (I hope I spelled that right)!!!! When she did take some, God got pissed that she was doing Adam instead of him and CREATED SIN!! See what stuff you can learn when I fess up to creating smut?**


	9. Don't get all Mushy with Me!

**Wow.**

**So apparently you people are perverts and want MORE smut. (lol jk jk, that would make me a pervert too). We're all emotionally distressed from the whole Lucas/Cuddy thing, so...yeah. I have no idea what will happen in this chapter...this story...um how do I put this into words...I think I can do better. This is my first one and it got way too smutty too fast. Which means this one won't be too long...it's almost an experiment. I am going to try to finish this as fast as I can so I can start a new one that will totally kick ass and make you all cry. As I mentioned before, I had a little something written down and I think I will turn that into the basis of the BEST STORY YOU HAVE EVER READ. Here's some more Huddy fun. Just think of this story as something to distract you from the Lucas/Cuddy hell that has happened.**

* * *

Cuddy snuggled closer into House, a warm embrace around her entire body. She shot up in the bed. Wait. The bed? She thought they were in the shower. She shook House, who was being used as a body pillow.

"Psssssst. House!!" she whisper-yelled. He moaned and rolled away from her. She sighed loudly and poked him. No movement at all. She threw the blankets off him and grabbed his sleeping member and tugged on it. Hard.

He shot up. "OWWWWWW!! You hurt MiniG!" he groaned, rubbing at himself before smirking. "If you wanted to play with him, you could've asked."

She glared into the darkness and whispered. "How did we get into bed?"

"What do you mean how did we get into bed? I kissed you, and then you gave in and became possesive of me and--"

"Not in that way!" she shouted.

"Oh. You fell asleep on me in the shower and I carried you out. And played dress up with you."

That was totallly unexpected. House carrying her? Was this a dream?

"Hold it. _You _carried me into here? With your leg?" she asked, feeling horrible that he had to do that.

"My leg is fine. Don't worry about it." he said, looking away.

Cuddy was teary eyed. "Awww, you're so sweet!" she said in a mushy voice and climbed on top of him to give him a peck on the lips.

"Whoah. Don't get all mushy on me. Jesus!" he said, trying to get her off.

"You should be the one not being mushy on _me_!" she grinned. He knew where that was headed.

"Excuse me, but I am not mushy. I am like a rock!" he said, throwing his arms into the air.

"We'll see about that." she said before licking down his chest to his member, which had woken up. She took him into her mouth and felt him harden against her. It turned her on. So much, in fact, that she moved her hand underneath House's oversized pajama pants (?) and kneaded at herself. Upon seeing this, House pulled her onto his thighs and plunged into her. She grabbed onto him as he thrusted up.

"Touch yourself, Lisa." he grunted.

Cuddy once again began to rub at her clit, which turned House on even more. Upon hearing her scream, he released himself and she rolled off him, where they both snuggled into each other and fell asleep.


	10. Bubbles of Fun

**Oh My Gawd.**

**Pardon me for my hiatus...life is just so damn busy. I'm gonna try to finish this one up over the week off I have from school and start another. Well, I have lots of others floating around in my head. I will most likely do another one-shot...and its just going to be some huddy fun. As for smut in that one...idk. It doesn't really fit the story line. I've been doing a lot more reading than writing, and I have become inspired a bit. So, I hope you guys like this!**

**Oh, and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I know I did!**

**And this is a warning: this chappie contains some naughtiness and adult content beyond...well its pretty much the whole chapter. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Cuddy moaned at the feeling of somebody kneading at her breasts. She shot her eyes open when it tugged at her nipple.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" House bellowed as she faced him.

She smacked his hands away. "How many times have we done each other in the past two days? I want some snuggly mushy time now." she scolded him.

He huffed. "Fine. Have your mushy time. It's not my fault if it hardens while you're snuggling it."

She glared at him and got out of bed to go make some coffee and breakfast. House followed.

"Mom, can I have some pancakes?" he whined.

"Whatever," Cuddy mumbled as she fumbled around looking for the stuff she needed to make them their pancakes.

Meanwhile, House was enthralled with how graciously she moved about the kitchen. Every move and gesture she made looked like it had been planned out ahead of time. She was just so beautiful when she cooked.

"Do you realize how hot you look when you cook?" he blurted.

She turned around and looked at him. She had pancake mix all over her face and chest. "Really?" she played along.

"Especially when you're dirty. Then I get to clean you," House said as he stood up and gently nudged her back against the counter.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before proceeding to lick all the mix off of her. She closed her eyes and hummed as his tongue caressed her face. A loud gasp filled the air when he moved down her neck, down to her thigh and snuck his head under one of _his_ t-shirts that he dressed her in the night before. He smirked when he felt her nipples harden to his touch. Once she was licked clean, he came back out and she opened her eyes.

"Keep going," she breathed.

"You're clean" House stated.

Cuddy turned around and yanked the shirt over her head. She covered her torso in pancake batter.

"Not anymore" she smirked. "Clean me, daddy."

House's jaw dropped. Daddy?

"Daddy?" he stumbled out loud.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, forgetting there was batter all over her. "You always call me mom, so why can't I call you dad?"

"Point taken. Now do you want to be cleaned or not?" he asked.

"Just do it!" she ordered him.

House obliged. He pushed her out into the living room onto the sofa and attacked her breasts with his mouth. She squealed with delight. He then began to suck at her nipples. Once he got them painfully erect, he bit down on each one and made her flinch. He loved that. House licked down to her belly and poked his tongue into her belly button, which made her do a half jump/buck thing.

"Interesting," he commented. He sucked on her belly button. It was a sensation Cuddy had never felt before and she loved it. There would be one giant hickey there for sure. House finished cleaning off her torso and licked the transfer off her arms before he pulled her off the couch.

"You may be clean, but you'll be sticky. We need to get you into the bath to wash it off." he waggled his eyebrows. She smiled suggestively and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Carry me" she instructed.

He limped to the master bathroom and set her down on the toilet seat and ran the water in the huge jacuzzi bath tub. Once it got to his liking, he turned to Cuddy.

"Get in." he said.

"Undress me." she said back.

He had no problem with that. That had been one of his fantasies. Lisa Cuddy asking him to undress her. House pulled her off the toilet seat and switched spots so that she was standing between his legs. He slowly pulled down yet another item of his clothing, some old sweatpants. The night before he hadn't felt like rummaging through all of her crap to look for her clothes (although he would have liked it very much) because he was afraid of her suitcase blowing up all over the room. The only thing in reach that wasn't buried was her underwear, which was the only thing of hers she was wearing. Once the sweatpants were off, he caressed up and down her thighs, tickling the insides of them when he got to the top. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had gotten a bit faster. He took this as a sign to go on and gently slid off the bright red thong he had picked out deliberately for this reason. It was nearly soaked.

"God Cuddy, you really are dirty." he grinned. He quickly teased her clit before standing up to get her in the tub. Once she was in, he stood and looked at the sight before him.

_One naked Dean of Medicine in a bathtub and I'm the one that undressed her. Life couldn't get any better than this._

He found a container and scooped some water into it. As he was about to pour it over her head, she grabbed his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing? Get in here!" she hissed.

Upon hearing that request, House quickly stripped and Cuddy helped him into the tub.

He hadn't even been sitting with her for 5 seconds before she jumped on him and attacked his mouth. He reached his hand behind them and fumbled around until he brushed over the button to make the bubbles go on in the tub. House pried himself from Cuddy. He had the best idea.

"House, what the- "she began, only to be cut off mid sentence. House positioned her so that her clit was over right where the bubbles came up from the tub. There was one nozzle smack dab in the middle, which was very convenient for them. No awkward positions against the sides, although it would have been sort of interesting to see her twisted up trying to...

He shook the thought and focused on trying to pleasure her. She was gasping and moaning. He began to suck at her nipples whilst the bubbles were still working their magic. He switched over to the other one right before she pulled them both off to the side.

She reached down and grabbed his member, squeezing it and gently yanking it. It drove him insane.

"Has anyone ever done you under water?" he asked with a smirk.

She gave him one of her infamous stares, except it had pure lust hidden behind it.

"I'll take that as a no..."

He quickly dunked himself under the water before pulling her onto his lap. She grabbed it again and pushed it into her forcefully (you could say "shoved") and frantically began to ride him hard, wrapping her legs around his waist.

House slid to the center again so that the bubbles came up and hit them. They both moaned. He reached his hand between them and also began to knead at her clit.

The combination of bubbles, thrusting, kneading and wiggling just sent Cuddy into hyperdrive.

"Ohh....yess Greg," she moaned as she humped him

"Lisa!" he grunted.

Before they knew it, Cuddy began to scream out. LOUDLY. The immense clenching around House made him completely lose it and he squirted up into her. He leant back against the side of the tub and she fell onto his shoulder in a hugging position.

"Wow." they both said in unision.

"I still need to wash you." House smiled at her. She grinned back.

They went another round, but this time soap and shampoo was included. BUBBLES OF FUN.


	11. Together Forever and Ever

**Okay.**

**First of all, Happy New Year! This (maybe) will be the last post for me in 2009! I mean, it all depends...I'm home for tonight and I'll probably end up writing to keep myself awake...so yeah.**

**This might be the last chapter, but I can't say for sure. I want this thing to end so I can start up a better one...**

**And the smut at the end isn't really supposed to be for the fun of it. It's lovemaking. It's completely different.**

**So............Enjoy :)**

**Oh and btw...I got bored the other day and decided that I just had to name the chapters, which I am sorry if the names suck, I'm not too good at it yet...**

* * *

2 days.

2 more days until House and Cuddy would have to return to the hospital.

2 more days of daily mind-blowing sex.

2 more days to decide where all of this was going.

House and Cuddy were out on the deck, savoring the hot tub for as long as they could before they would have to go back to the hospital. The sun was going down, and it was just a beautiful night to be out. Relaxing. Together. They were next to each other, in an embrace that used up all 4 available arms. It was nice.

House opened his eyes and stared into Cuddy's.

"Hmmm...I was thinking that maybe tonight we could sleep out here. On the deck bed." he said in his well known low crackly voice, which Cuddy loved.

"Deck bed?" Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Yes. Deck bed. The thing behind us under the...thing." he scratched his head.

"Wow. The thing behind us under the thing. Could it get any more detailed than that?" she teased.

"So is that a yes?" he said in a seductive tone. She snuggled into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." she smiled.

"Well then let's get the hell out of here. Something is starting to shrivel."

Cuddy giggled.

"Knock knock." he says.

"Who's there?" she smirks.

"Dwayne."

"Dwayne who?" she had to keep herself from exploding with laughter.

"Dwayne the damn hot tub! I'm getting all pwooney (pruney)!"

They both had a good laugh before getting out to go throw on some dry clothes.

* * *

About a half hour later, the two emerged back onto the deck, carrying, well the only way to describe it would be a shitload of blankets and pillows. They threw them onto the bed.

"Now what?" Cuddy asked.

House grabbed her around the waist and they both fell onto the bed. Cuddy was giggling. House was on top and he leant down and gave her a gentle kiss. She deepened it and he pulled back before she could do any...damage.

"Tsk tsk tsk Cuddles. I thought we were going to cuddle?" he whined.

"Don't forget we have to go back to work in 2 days. I thought you would have ravished me by now." she smirked.

"About that..." House began. He wanted this to last more than it had already. He wanted to commit to her. There was no other person in the entire world he'd rather share the rest of his life with, and he wasn't going to lose her. Again.

She looked into his eyes, knowing very well where this conversation was headed.

"So...um...what are we going to do...about...this...once we get back?" he said, looking away from her.

"I don't know, Greg, I don't know." she said softly. "I would love to take it another step, but...it might be better if we just sort of broke it off and resumed our lives..."

"Lisa. I don't want to break it off and resume my normal life. My live is a living hell and I don't want to go back to it. But the life I have experienced with you in the past week or so has been all I ever wanted, and I don't want to let this moment go. You make me happy, and I want to be with you and just start fresh. Lisa Cuddy, I love you." he said before he could stop himself.

Cuddy just sat there smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks before tackling him and crashing her lips to his.

She pulled back for air. "I love you too, Gregory House."

"Cuddy...I am going to warn you now. I'm not always going to be this happy and there will be some rough patches in the future. But knowing that I have you to help me get through it will make me forever grateful. And I may say things that I don't mean, and then I'll try to apologize, and then you won't believe that I'm sorry and-

"For once in your life, will you just shut up and kiss me? I already know you're not perfect, and you being not perfect is what I fell in love with. I know the consequences."

They smiled and stared into each other's eyes before House leaned up and kissed her. She immediately deepened it and pushed her way into his mouth.

House's hands gripped her waist before disappearing up her nightgown to her bare belly. She shivered upon contact.

He pushed her off him so he could sit up and pull her down onto his lap. He caressed her thighs before slowly lifting the nightgown over her head and licking her chest. She arched her back and moaned before digging in for another kiss. She grabbed his t-shirt and yanked it off him so she could move on to his chest. She kissed the light wispy curls and touched anywhere she could.

House flipped her so they were laying and he was on top. She grabbed at his pajama pants and shoved her hand down to grip his thick shaft. He grunted into her mouth and sucked slowly at her chest to counteract it.

It worked.

She let him go and writhed as he sucked and licked her nipples. She yelled out when he bit down on them.

He then licked down to lacy black thong and slid it off quickly and dove right into her curls, producing a loud moan from her. She yanked off his pants and grabbed at him as he worked his magic.

He substituted his mouth for fingers and slid a few up into her. She screamed out.

"That's it, that's it, right there..." she moaned.

House quickly pulled away his fingers, receiving a whimper and glare. He took off his boxers and piled the 87 million blankets on them before he slowly penetrated her. Once he was in, he slowly began to slide in and out.

"Ohhhhh...harder..." she breathed.

He quickened up his pace a little and she dug her nails into his back.

"Oh yes Greg!!! Right there!! Ohhhh." she cried out.

She clenched around him and the immense pressure made him come as well. He rolled off her and spooned her.

"I love you Lisa."

"I love you Greg."

They looked into each other's eyes and House pulled her as close to him as he physically could before they drifted off to sleep, under the stars. A match made from the sky above. And they weren't going to ever let go of each other, no matter what happened.

~FIN~

**Yah, so I decided to end it, hopefully in a way you all liked. I would have cried if South Park wasn't on in the background with a headless Britney Spears...**

**So...its done!! I promise I'll get up another one soon!!! Some fluffernutter!**

**I want some r&r people! Let's go!!!**


End file.
